Eyes That Used to Shine
by Fearless Rider
Summary: Her eyes looked dead and Seiya will always notice if she is unhappy. Sequel to Her Mother's Eyes, part three of the Eyes series. AU. Seiya's POV.


Eyes That Used to Shine

She might be a Guardian of Kinmoku, but Seiya had never outgrown her love of Earth. She waited and watched for Crystal Tokyo and when Odango took her place as queen, Seiya was a frequent visitor. It drove Mamoru up the wall, but for Seiya that was all part of the fun. Besides, Usagi had promised they would be friends forever. Seiya was going to hold her to that.

It had been a while since she had gotten to visit. All these years later Kinmoku was rebuilt, but that didn't mean the danger was gone. The Starlights still had to protect Kakyuu and it seemed like there was always some little plot to take her off the throne or a small-time space villain stopping by. It kept things interesting at least, Seiya would have gone crazy if she had to just sit around, going to fancy dinners and whatever else a princess' guardian was supposed to do.

At the gates to Crystal Tokyo they let her right in. She was probably supposed to wait for an escort, but Seiya never bothered, just bounced up the stairs headed up towards Usagi's rooms. She could hear Yaten now, lecturing her on her lack of manners and the etiquette of visiting royalty.

Lucky thing Seiya never listened to lectures.

She knocked and Usagi opened the door, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Seiya!" she cried throwing her arms around the Starlight's shoulders. "You're back!"

Trying to conceal her surprise Seiya briefly hugged her back. "Of course I'm back Odango."

Usagi drew back and practically dragged Seiya inside. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Seiya studied the other woman's face. She looked pale, tired. She had never seen Usagi like this before.

No, that was a lie. She had, but even now she tried not to remember those days when they had fought Galaxia.

"Hey, hey, Odango, what happened?" she asked gently.

She fell silent, lips pressed together. "Well…"

Seiya cocked her head, a small frown touching her face. "Usagi?"

Then she heard the crying. Usagi turned, a slightly harried expression on her face and was that something else? Annoyance? Sadness? It was gone before Seiya could tell.

Usagi made no motion towards the crib, which Seiya found odd. She remembered how much she had loved Chibi Chibi when they had first met, it seemed against the very core of what made her Usagi to ignore anyone in distress, much less a baby.

Frown growing, Seiya walked towards the wails and peered into the crib. The baby had a shock of pink hair, eyes squeezed shut, as she bawled.

"Odango? Who's the baby and why is she in your room?"

Usagi bit her lip. "She's Small Lady. My daughter."

Right. Okay. Seiya sort of felt like she should have seen that one coming, but it still felt like someone had yanked the rug out from under her and she had fallen several stories. And gotten punched in the gut. Just for good measure.

"Seiya-" Her tone was pleading.

Well, one thing hadn't changed. Seiya couldn't stand to see her upset.

She scooped up the baby, giving her an experimental bounce. The cries died down and her eyes opened, red. Alrighty.

"She's cute. Small Lady huh? Is she another Usagi?"

Usagi nodded wordlessly.

"I guess that makes her Chibi-You. Chibi-Usa."

"I suppose."

Seiya turned back to Usagi, still holding the baby. "You're not happy."

"I am," she whispered. "I'm very happy."

Seiya would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so worried. As it was, she walked towards the other woman. "Odango. I know you well enough to know when you lie."

"I've fulfilled my destiny. My kingdom is at peace. I have Mamoru. I have a daughter. I'm very happy."

But her words fell flat and they both heard it. It sounded like something she had rehearsed. Like the time Kakyuu had thought it would be a nice idea to make the Starlights be in a play and Yaten had been given the role of an impossibly love struck girl. Seiya was the only one who thought it was funny, Yaten had retaliated of course, but the point was, Usagi sounded like she was saying words she had learned and didn't particularly care for.

"You're unhappy," Seiya said. She placed the baby down and walked towards Usagi. "Tell me why Usagi."

Usagi looked away. "I'm tired Seiya."

She said it like a dismissal. Seiya stepped back, stung. In everything else, Usagi had never wanted her to leave like that.

"As you wish," she said, walking towards the door.

When she paused to look back, Usagi was staring at the baby, but her eyes were hollow. Dead. Seiya took in the sight, stomach twisting uneasily as she wondered what had happened to those bright blue eyes that used to shine.

* * *

A/N: This is my least favorite and I've been working on it since September. I can't move the stories forward til this one is up though so here it is. It's much less formal, because it's Seiya. Come on. She doesn't do doom and gloom.

Thanks to Crystal, Unknown Reader, and the guest who reviewed part two, Her Mother's Eyes! If you're back for round 3 I hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
